Their Scars (HIATUS)
by Cee Blue
Summary: It's supposed to be a calm visit to the beach, and it is! It's just that... Marinette and Adrien have some concerns about their bodies. What if someone sees their scars? Or figures out their identities? They try not to concentrate too hard on what could go wrong and spend time with their friends on the beach. Yet, they can't shake off the feeling that... something will go wrong.
1. Marinette's Worries

**Disclamer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

They were there.

It hadn't been long, yet it'd felt like an eternity as she sat on the bus.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was finally away from the too loud shouts of her fellow classmates. She found herself loving the open breeze from the ocean, the sound of the waves crashing against waves, washing up almost silently upon the sandy shore.

She was very much ready for this trip.

Her whole class, not just her classmates, but all in her year were allowed on the trip. Even the troublemakers and the previously akumatized. It had become a problem, the Akuma, but it seemed that those previously under its effects were allowed a relief from their grief.

Marinette was glad the school had allowed those people that privilege.

A tanned arm slid over her shoulders, pulling her close. She didn't even hunch over or feel the slightest tinge of surprise. Alya was always very physical and never gave a warning when it came to anything much really. Spare for when she was tracking Ladybug or Chat Noir or both.

Looking to hazel eyes, Marinette wore a bright smile.

"Oh my gosh, Marinette look at that!" Alya grinned, pointing toward beach. Yet, instead of Marinette seeing the beach, she saw two very familiar, very masculine figures. Although she found her eyes drawn to the pale boy with blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. Including a smile that radiated kindness and a sort of naivety she'd come to love. "Isn't it amazing?" Alya's voice was distant to the bluenette, sounding hazy and far away.

"Yeah, he is." She smiled, her pale blue eyes shimmering in the light of the sun.

He was helping someone up, wearing that small smile that apologized before he could. His eyes bright as they accepted his apology, continuing to thank them for the acceptance. He was always so humble and kind and generous and gorgeous and so… so Adrien she'd really loved it. She loved his kindness that showed through his eyes. His naivety when it came to sweets and parties was charming. She loved that she was allowed to help show him the world.

She loved his kindness. His sugary sweet, not too sweet, personality. Like he always wanted to help, and he did, he just had to be discreet at times. She loved that he was so passionate about something so simple as attending school, and that he was just so... Adrien. It was so him. Helping people up, talking in his kind voice. Always worried for his friends whenever an Akuma was loose, and always striving to do his best.

Marinette wanted to show him so much. If only she could get over her self consciousness and anxieties that seemed to come over her only when Adrien was near.

"-inette. Earth to Marinette!" Alya's voice shocked her awake before she could bring herself to think much more about the too kind, too sheltered model named Adrien Agreste. It did help to stop her with a tanned hand waving in front of her face, black frame coming into view.

Marinette blinked again, her cheeks already flushed a pale red against pale skin. Skin that'd need sunscreen. "H-Huh? Oh, sorry Alya. I didn't mean to zone out. I was just..." Don't say looking at Adrien! Don't say looking at Adrien! Maybe... the sea! Yeah, that'd work. "...looking! Yeah. I was looking at-"

"Adrien." Alya nodded, her glasses sliding down somewhat with her movements. Marinette pushed them up for Alya out of habit, ignoring how the beachfront seemed to grow warmer around Marinette. Sadly, she didn't have enough time to protest against Alya, who'd already begun continuing with her words about Adrien. "I know. He's perfect and attractive and kind and amazing." She laughed as Marinette felt it get warmer and warmer until she was sure she couldn't produce of conduct any more heat.

"I-I… I didn't say that!" She squeaked, turging her head away from the taller girl, her eyes resting in the ocean's waves. The scent of the ocean, its water and salt potent in the breeze, finding its way to her. She tried to fall into the sound, yet Alya's voice still cut through.

"Not today, but you were thinking it." She grinned, laughing at the smaller, who began to sputter in protest, embarrassed to have been caught. "I'm teasing, I'm teasing." She managed, patting the smaller girl's head with another mirth filled laugh. "C'mon. Let's get ready to have some fun! Or do you wanna stare at Adrien before you change?" She raised an eyebrow.

Marinette rolled her eyes, despite the obvious answer being yes, she couldn't find herself to say it. Instead, she began toward the bus, where everyone's material possessions had been stored. "Let's get changed." She managed, wearing a smile that felt genuine and made her laugh a bit. "I wanna kick your butt at volleyball." Her eyes shone with determination as she grabbed her bag, which rested with her small purse next to her bathing suit.

At Marinette's challenge, Alya's eyes lit up in anticipation. She was never one to back down. "We'll see about that, Mari." She smirked to the bluenette with a laugh, quick to grab her bag as well.

It was just another day on the beach.

~ o _ o ~

Marinette was weary to say in the least. Even as she smiled, raising her forearms to meet the volleyball, she was self conscious of her swimsuit. It wasn't revealing, not compared to the others that wore a bikini or a much more revealing monokini, but she was still keenly aware of the patches of her skin still bore very visible scars. Scars that were out of her swimsuit's reach. At least it wasn't revealing of her stomach or back. She knew that Alya would absolutely freak out if she saw all the scars. She'd tell off Marinette to the next few galaxies and back before she began to grow tired or before her worry was beginning to be expressed.

Marinette wore a very modest monokini. It wasn't too much - to her, at the very least - covering her chest, back, and stomach comfortably. It didn't cover her arms, like she'd been looking to do in a way that didn't cause her to overheat in the summer sun, but it stopped about mid-thigh. It was much better than nothing, but she would much rather have found a suit. Too bad that she knew itd look weird, since they weren't swimming with dolphins or sharks.

Either way, it still didn't cover the pale lines along her legs of the ones the crossed her arms. Marinette could only hope Alya didn't notice. Luckily, for her, her swimsuit was a bright and very energetic red with black dots scattered across the surface. It was very distracting. As long as people were drawn to the suit and not looking too hard at her arms or legs, she'd be fine. Alya said that she should've worn red and black more often, so Alya took her shopping and bought it for Marinette, despite her protests.

She didn't mind it too much, she just found it to be too close to her Ladybug suit. She was worried that someone would think that she was Ladybug and call her out, revealing her identity. She was so preoccupied with her worried thoughts, she didn't see the pale ball that flew through the air. It ended up hitting her face, directly on and against her small nose.

She stumbled, falling to the ground with a wince. Her hand raised itself to cover her nose, rubbing it to soothe the already fading 'pain'. It was a shock to her system, yes, but it hadn't really _hurt_ like she'd think it would.

She sighed, looking in the mirror that she thanked Alya for providing her with. She winced, feeling a spark of irritation from the minor, very minor, injury. Her nose was red, and somewhat swollen. It was more bulbous than her usually small, pointed nose. She tapped it, feeling next to nothing. Merely a dull throb. She pressed on it just a little bit, feeling heat and the dull throbs increased into something just a bit more before fading to nearly nothing, again. Sometimes it was good that she was Ladybug. It made small things like those felt like nothing.

"I'm fine." Marinette sighed again, handing Alya back her mirror as she rubbed her eyes. "It feels only a bit like a dull throb, if it feels like anything at all." She smiled, a hand resting on her nose. It's be going down after so long. She was just hoping that the other girls were reassured by her words. Completely honest, of course.

"Marinette, I didn't notice!"

Of course, they were still apologetic. She couldn't stop that from happening, even if she truly wanted.

Juleka had bowed her head down apologetically, her dark hair falling over her shoulder as she bowed down. "I'm so sorry, I should've been paying attention I-"

"No, no Juleka, that was me." Marinette stood, wearing a small smile as she tried to bring the attention off of her. "I wasn't paying attention." She laughed, rubbing the nape of her neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys, but I'm fine, now." She smiled, removing her hand from her nose. "See? It's already shrinking." And losing it's too red color. She felt fine, so it probably meant that it was okay.

Since it obviously wasn't a serious injury. Those were tricky to identify at times.

Luckily, the others had already begun accepting her insistence when it came to the fact that she was fine. Besides, she hadn't even cried, it couldn't have been much coming from Marinette, who most have come to know as a pretty strong designer. Although some didn't entirely see her as strong.

That's why she had to hide her scars and distract everyone.

Because people always assumed the worst.

People that weren't seen as strong were said to do things that were weak. She was weak, but she wasn't a danger to herself. Merely those who posed a threat to her. Ladybug had to have something on the bad guys.

"You sure that you're alright, Marinette?" Adrien's voice pierced through Marinette's thoughts like a blade, causing her to jump as her hand hid her nose in her defensive stance.

She paused, forcing herself to breathe as she faced the model she was crushing on. Not just for his looks, like the other girls would, but for his personality. Ever since the day he'd given her his umbrella in the rain, she couldn't help but see a sweet, sweet boy that was too kind and generous for the world.

He took her breath away every time she heard his voice. Too sweet.

"Fine. I-I mean, fine I am. I mean, I'm fine. Hehe!" The heat in her cheeks made her want to die. It was so embarrassing. A too big nose, big and red, in a monokini that showed her muscle and frame… She couldn't be more embarrassed or flustered. In front of Adrien, nonetheless. "I'm fine, really, it was just a volleyball to my nose. The redness is already fading." She couldn't stop herself from looking everywhere but Adrien's eyes, the heat in her cheeks rising higher and higher. Even the tips of her ears felt red. "Besides it's not like I started bleeding or anything, I just got hit and wasn't paying attention which was my fault because I was too busy thinking about-"

"Adrikins!" Sugar, spice, and far too much ice cut Marinette's tangent off into nothing. Blonde the same color as the beach's sand bounced in a high ponytail as skin barely tanner than Marinette's jumped over small mounds of sand. Bare of makeup and wearing a black and yellow monokini that wrapped around her waist and upper torso revealed clear skin decorated with grains of sand from the ocean waters. Waters that weren't quite as blue as the blonde's deep blue eyes.

Chloe Bourgeois was stealing Adrien Agreste away before anyone could notice, dragging him toward the ice cream parlor. One she claimed to be cheap, yet didn't taste horrible. To some, it was the first compliment they'd ever heard out of the young Bourgeois.

It was when Chloe pressed herself flat against Adrien's arm that Marinette finally snapped out of her daze. She hadn't even realized that Adrien had fully disappeared, her eyes only on his form as she smiled at him sheepishly.

She was fuming. Mentally, of course.

Marinette sighed, turning away from the sight of the Bourgeois against the Agreste boy she felt that she'd fallen in love with. Marinetter needed to clear her head. _I need to have a bit of fun_ , she decidjed. Alya would help with that, she always did. Alya always tried to keep Marinette in high spirits especially when it came to Chloe draping herself over Adrien. Or simply Chloe and Adrien in general. So Marinette went off in search of the blogger, deciding that she needed to forget Adrien and the fact that her body hosted too many scars.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am a relatively new writer, at least when it comes to posting things, and I just want to say, "Hi." If anyone reads this, please consider leaving a review or anything of the sort telling me what I can improve. I love to write and have a lot of fandoms I want to explore in this way. I don't know how much I may update or upload, but I want to just have fun writing.**


	2. Adrien Tries to Relax

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters.**

* * *

Adrien just wanted a moment to rest.

He loved the beach, he really did, but being dragged across it from ice cream parlor to the sea was exhausting. Between Nino and Chloe, he was never to just lay in the sun for eve a moment. He'd never get to forget the fact that Chloe was draping herself over his arm since he wouldn't let her over much more of him, and Nino's insistence to try and help him forget Chloe was just wearing him out even further.

The ocean was right there to be enjoyed and he wasn't even allowed that. Even on vacation, he wasn't truly on vacation.

It was as if vacations for Adrien were a crime.

Adrien was growing tired of their antics, choosing to sneak away as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

And it finally did! Sadly, it was presented in the form of an argument between Nino and Chloe about who should stop dragging him around when they were both doing so previously.

Regardless, it was an opportunity to relax for at least a second, so Adrien slowly began edging away from the two. First small steps, and then longer strides that grew faster until he'd put quite a few meters between his friends and himself. Once he deemed himself far enough, he stopped his hunching and stood taller.

As much as Adrien didn't want to admit it, it was sometimes kinda nice when his friends fought over him. It showed how much they cared about him in their own ways. Kind friends, good intentions, interesting ways of showing their care. Adrien could live with a little care, but he needed a little him time. If only for a few minutes.

He sighed as he grabbed his things, moving them away. Not just from Nino and Chloe, but from mostly everyone.

It wasn't that he disliked anyone, not at all, he just wanted to be able to enjoy his time at the beach. Warm sand, cool waters, gentle breeze, and the clear sky. It was the perfect beach day.

A day he was determined to enjoy even the slightest bit.

He eventually found a spot that was just right. A couple meters away from the tide, but not too far back, and he was a small ways from the rest of the class, where only few other towels and a lot more space.

He noted the pink and amber towels not too far from his spot, taking interest in the red parasol grounded between the towels before he relaxed onto his own towel. His own black and green parasol above him. Adrien wanted to bring his Ladybug one, but Father insisted that he bring the Chat Noir one instead.

Insisted as in he switched them without Adrien's consent, leaving them in the storage unit on the bus, saying that it was the Ladybug one. And that it had Adrien's name so he knew which one he got. After Adrien had checked the first time around and had seen his Ladybug items.

Typical.

It wasn't that he didn't like his alter-ego, he just came to like Ladybug and wanted to support her. That and he liked the Ladybug parasol more. A vibrant red base decorated with black spots. The Chat Noir inspired one bearing a its black base and neon green paw prints.

Again, Adrien didn't mind it, he just wanted the Ladybug one.

He couldn't find it in himself to be too frustrated, seeing that he was wearing mostly Chat Noir inspired items. Not that there was much to them. Black trunks with a neon green paw print on the corner of the right leg. Same black base with the paw print over his left instead of his right. It, at least, covered a good portion of the scars.

Adrien let out a huff as he let himself fall back onto his towel. He was glad that he'd been able to put on his own sunscreen before he left the bus.

Now to relax.

It wasn't hard, he only had to let himself forget that it was a trip. That he could easily be found by his loved friends. Again, he didn't mind them, he appreciated them, but he wanted this serenity.

He sat up, his hands propped behind him so he could watch waves roll over waves all the way to the beachfront. He smiled at the sight of the sea, enjoying the sight and sound of people laughing, playing together in the sea. He felt warm at the sight, as if he were with them. Enjoying the sea. In a way, he was.

He'd much rather sit on his towel on the beach in the moment.

And then the sand shifted behind the parasol.

There went his relaxation period.

"Hey man, I was wondering where you were." Dark skin and familiar note decorated trunks found their way next to Adrien. Of course, not without the accompaniment of a towel decorated with chaotic music notes on a staff above blue, pink, orange, yellow… basically any neon or generally bright colors in existence. Yet it was perfect. The same for Nino's trunks.

They represented the DJ perfectly. Adrien thought so.

"How'd you manage to slip past us like that? Heck, why? I thought you enjoyed my company." A dark finger poked at Adrien's pale arm, golden brown eyes narrowing accusingly. Not that he'd meant it of course, Adrien knew that Nino was just curious. With how Adrien kinda disappeared sometimes, he couldn't be too surprised. That was what he thought.

Adrien thought a lot.

"I just kinda did." He shrugged, glancing off. He had a feeling that if Nino found him, Chloe might not be too far behind. The dangers of a pretty, but loud blonde. She could be awfully quiet when she wanted to be.

"I mean, you guys kinda are really… passionate about who's doing what's best for me. I just got a bit overwhelmed and needed a break, y'know?" If it had happened at school, he would've told Nino to hang out with Alya and that he'd be fine. Adrien had grown up with Chloe, so it really wasn't much.

"Besides, I knew you guys would find me again. One way or another." He laughed, resisting the urge to rub his neck. A nervous habit he'd developed. He didn't mind it, but he didn't really want sand in his swimsuit.

Nino shrugged, lying on his back instead of staying propped up like Adrien. "Fair enough." He said, crossing his legs. "Yo bro, how come you're always so nice to Chloe? I mean, no offense man, but she's kinda clingy when it comes to you. And she's always on you. I mean, not even you can be oblivious to that."

Adrien just sighed. "Chloe… she might be clingy and all, but she has her reasons. I don't exactly like how she's on me, no, but she just seems so happy when she is. If that makes sense. I know that I make her feel comfortable in a way others don't. Besides, a little invasion of personal space isn't something I'm unused to. What's a little more if it comforts someone?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Nino. Who adjusted his glasses.

Nino shook his head. "Too nice for your own good, bro. You're so overly considerate, you put even Marinette to shame." He grinned, poking Adrien teasingly.

Adrien scoffed. "Marinette is the kindest girl I know. She's always so nice to everyone even if she does have her moments. She still tries. She puts me to shame at times." He smiled at the thought, remembering how she always tries to help everyone feel better. Even Chloe, who Adrien knew Marinette didn't exactly… like. He guessed he understood. Chloe was a bit sassy and tended not to consider others at times, but that's not necessarily her fault.

"Yet you are literally the kindest person she's ever met. Y'know, not all the girls that ask you out ask you because you're a model. Although that usually is a big factor at times."

Adrien loved talking like this. Because it was Nino and they were just being friends. Even if it did involve his… job and… dating life. Which was another thing on its own.

"Yeah, I know. But I still can't really accept them, y'know?" Although there were times he did, and it didn't work.

More for the news to dramatize.

After that, a sort of silence rested between them. It was just the sound of laughter and waves. It was nice. Just sitting in each other's presence. On the beach. On an amazing sunny day.

Adrien's eyes were drawn to his classmates, mostly the girls. It wasn't many, but there were a few. They looked concerned from his spot. They were surround a girl, one in red spotted with black. Blue-black hair. Marinette. She got hit with a volleyball earlier. He didn't get a chance to genuinely check on her seeing as Chloe's had jumped him right as he just started getting something out of her.

 _Is Marinette okay, now?_

"You wanna go see if she's okay?" Nino's voice startled Adrien. It was just a bit sudden for him, he didn't understand why he was startled, really.

Adrien nodded, slowly standing. He wanted to stay, but he really really didn't like the idea that Marinette might actually be hurt. Sure a ball to the face wasn't much compared to what Ladybug and Chat Noir endured, it was still enough to make him worry. She might've been a bit red, but he just wanted to make sure.

Never could be too sure, right?

"Alright, Mr. Heart of Gold, let's go see if this little ladybug's alright." Nino threw his arm over Adrien's shoulders, who would've protested that she was a ladybug, but the swimsuit she wore stopped him.

Adrien rolled his eyes as Nino released him, allowing him to stand taller. He laughed, shoving off his friend as he walked over to the dispersing group of girls. Soon enough they were just walking. Eventually Adrien's eyes were simply wandering from the sand to black-blue hair to pale skin all the way to... a paler patch on Marinette's nape.

It was funny, because it kind of reminded Adrien of...

 _Did Marinette always have a scar on the nape of her neck?_

The thought made Adrien think to the one on his. He and Ladybug got matching ones after an incident with one of the more recent Akuma. One that they'd learned Hawkmoth was even about decommissioned due to how violent it was getting. The only reason he hadn't was because Ladybug had stopped it just in time.

They didn't talk about it, not directly, but they had the scars that spoke for themselves.

Adrien was glad he'd been allowed to grow his hair a bit longer. Just a bit. He didn't want anyone seeing the scar. He honestly had no idea what they would've thought if they'd seen it.

He was just glad Nino hadn't said anything. Chloe, too. She was always a bit of a too close call.

"Dude, you alright? Adrien?" Nino knocked on Adrien's head.

Adrien blinked, stepping back. That was… intrusive. He didn't think he'd ever had anyone knock on him, much less his forehead. "Huh? Oh, sorry Nino. I spaced out there." He laughed, rubbing over the scar his hair covered. Just barely, but it was enough. "We were going to Marinette?" He started again.

Nino rolled his eyes, golden brown eyes again burying themselves in Adrien's. "You think too much." He laughed, pushing his glasses back up. "C'mon man, we'll see Marinette and then I'll show you the wonders of strawberry ice cream made by commoners."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Nino I'm allowed to eat-"

"Don't lie to me, model boy. I know your diet. Nathalie made sure of it. You're having some ice cream." He huffed.

Adrien rolled his eyes, even if it was true. He had had ice cream before just… not as much as others. He had cheat days, one for every month. So he'd had ice cream a few times… he decided not to tell Nino that.

 _Nino would probably throw an ice cream party for my birthday if he found out._

He almost smiled at the thought.

But thoughts of Marinette's scar caught him instead.

 _Why did she have a scar?_

 _Why there?_

 _... Did she have more?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, what a time. I am so very sorry that this took forever. High school is so much fun. Well, now that this is here... Heya! I'm not dead, the story's not discontinued, don't steal my work, life's a thing. Here's my story, it's not really that tuned in on scars on Adrien's end, but hey I'm getting there. Besides, he was too busy trying to relax and escape Chloe and Nino's friendly chaos. He needs a break, but he needs fun. With me as writer... he'll get that. Eventually. That'll be a bit though. See ya with the next chapter, and, maybe, story.**


	3. Author's Note: Official Hiatus

**Sooo.. yeah. I started this fic months ago, and struggle to find inspiration for it. It's about time to throw in the towel, stop trying to put it off, and say that.. This story is on hiatus.**

 **No, you might be wondering, "Cee, aren't you on hiatus if the story is?" Uuuhhhh.. No. I am just.. unable to fin inspiration for this story. I apologize to those who read this and feel let down, but I can't bring myself to write if I don't feel inspiration or have more motivation than just wanting to put out another chapter. My content it easily turning from Miraculous Ladybug to Voltron, and I am sorry if that frustrates you. I will get back to this, I don't plan to leave this for two years or anything. I just need to find a way to inspire myself.**

 **Again, I apologize for not updating and letting this sit here and collect dust, but I promise that I'll get back to this. In the meantime, I have a few stories that I can find motivation sharing, although they are Voltron based, I invite you to read them.**

 **Again, I'm sorry to disappoint you.**

 **Enjoy your time on this site, though.**


End file.
